The Forgotten
by eliatropesonmobius
Summary: Sarah Jones is showing a new girl around the orphanage when disaster strikes the orphanage. Maybe...Something weird is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing as this was the winner of my poll with a grand total of *drum roll* 1 vote, I figured I'd go back and look at this, then realized it needed to be completely reworked, so here's the second version, hopefully a little more accurate.**

Chapter 1:

They tell you that demigods have one godly and one mortal parent. Some mortal parents cherish their children. Mine...Not so much. On my first birthday, I was found on the front porch of an orphanage in northern Texas with a note clipped to the pet carrier someone had placed me in. The note read, "Today's the brat's birthday. Do with it what you will." But my mortal parent had picked the wrong orphanage if they were hoping I'd get mistreated and abused. The orphanage was run by a rich, Christian couple who took me in and raised me with the help of the older children at the orphanage. It was one such day when my life changed forever.

* * *

"We've got a new kid coming in today, Sarah." Rose, a college girl of eighteen who had returned after her adoption to work here had pulled me aside. "Since some of the other kids are sick with the flu, I need you to take charge today. Can you do that?" I remember thinking how that was a large burden to saddle an eleven-year-old with and that she was interrupting my kickball game, but I didn't say any of that. I simply nodded and asked the name of the kid who was going to show up. "Her name's Michaela. Her mom just died, so try to be nice and don't mention it." I nodded and grinned, the feature she told me to cherish above all else.

"Aren't I always nice? Take care of your sick kids, I got this covered." She rolled her eyes and stood, ruffling my hair in the process.

"Of course you do. You could run this place if you wanted." Rose stood and smiled. "Luckily, you're still too young for that to happen just yet. Now, the kid will be here at five. You'll greet her, give her the basic tour, then eat dinner with her in the cafeteria. Beatrice made meatloaf. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one: Why me?"

"You're a good kid, Sahara." God, I hated that nickname. "I think that's all the reason I need." And with that, she left, leaving me to both sort my tangled thoughts and get ready to show a new kid around.

The orphanage was an okay place. It was a one story, brown building with a kitchen, small library, multi-media room, two dorms, (One for boys, one for girls) and two communal bathrooms with showers. (Same reasons.) There were two entrances, a back fire exit and the front: A pair of double doors that made the place look grander than it actually was. In truth, it had a homey feel to it that I liked.

It was by the double doors that I was waiting when a white minivan pulled up. Quickly deposited from the van was a short girl with fly-away red hair, and a single suitcase. The girl was short and lithe, with a kind of fairy look to her. She seemed rather nervous as the van roared away, trailing a cloud of dust like in the comics they post in the newspaper on Sundays, and she looked at me, waiting by the door with a bored expression. I quickly let it melt into a friendly smile and hurried over to grab her suitcase.

"Hi!" Let it not be said I was a terrible actress. The kid was nice and all, but a social butterfly I was not. A seat had been permanently been labeled 'Property of Sarah Jones' by the end of my first year after I learned to read. You think I'm kidding? Fifth birthday, they literally put a plaque with those exact words on said chair. Anyway, back to the present. "My name's Sarah Jones! I'm supposed to show you around. What's your name?"

"H-Holly." She whispered, brushing a loose strand of red hair behind her pointed ear.

"Oh, I get it!" I grinned at her and shifted the suitcase absentmindedly. "Because your hair is as red as a holly berry! There's a picture in one of the botany books in the library."

"Y-yes." She whispered again.

"You don't have to be shy." I made my voice serious and she looked surprised. Considering she looked to be about thirteen, I bet she was wondering how a squirt of a kid could sound so serious. "I mean, it's fine if you are, of course. Not like I could stop you if I wanted. But I'm here to help. Maybe we could even be friends." She smiled and it was almost as quiet as her words.

"I'd like that."

"Do you want to come inside? I'd love to show you around." Holly nodded again and I turned, walking next to her as I pulled her suitcase inside and firmly shut the double doors.

* * *

"My favorite place in the whole orphanage is the library." After we dropped Holly's suitcase off in the dormitory, I decided to show her where I spent most of my anti-social hours.

"H-how did you come to be in the orphanage in the first place?" I'll be the first to admit: That Holly kid had guts. That was usually one of the more taboo questions when living in an orphanage.

"One of my parents didn't care for me, so they dumped me here on the front doorstep. No name, no reason, just a note telling the owners that that day was my birthday." I took a shaky breath in and exhaled through my nose. "I guess, since then, I've acknowledged the fact no one really wants me." Holly looked like she was about to say something, opened her mouth and everything, when we arrived at the metal door that had a sign taped to it that said "Library". I turned to grin at her before grabbing the handle and twisting it open. "Take a look. Tell me what you think." She did as I said and backed away, cupping a hand over her mouth as if she was going to be sick. "Are you okay? What's-?" To see what had made her so upset, I took a look inside as well. Let me just tell you now: When someone looks like they're going to be sick, don't do whatever they were doing that made them look that way.

Inside the library, the shelves were knocked over. It had to have happened recently, papers were still fluttering down. But the way the bookshelves had fallen was odd. It looked like a bomb had gone off. They all fell away from a clear, center point. And in that point lay the body of the librarian. Except it wasn't the kind old lady I knew who never got mad at me for late books. No, her face was stretched into a grim mask of horror and her fingers had obviously been trying to reach her throat, which was bloody. ( _Toobloodyohgodwhathappened?_ ) I was about to scream. I mean, you watch shows like Bones and stuff and you think you can handle the blood, but you see it in real life...

Holly gripped my arm and spun me around, face serious. And when she spoke, her voice had lost the timid tremble.

"We need to go, now."

* * *

 **So as I said above, I'd previously set up a poll to see which story I should do next. Only one person voted. Sense my disappointment. So here's Chapter 1 of The Forgotten. Little bloody, I know. T-Rated for a reason.**

 **Any questions? Comments? Concerns? You know the drill! Just Read, Review, and Repeat with the next chapter. See you then!**

 **Signing off, as always,**

 **EOM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I'm working on Chapter 2 so soon. I was debating being a jerk and just posting the story I wanted to (My Black Butler one) after I shut my poll, but talked myself down so I will try to get five chapters of this up. And people must think my stories will go on forever! Haha, no. Most I'll do is probably 20 chapters. (As evidenced by Supernatural & I, for which I never wrote a sequel, even though I planned on it.) And if you guys want, I will do a sequel. But I need you guys to legit tell me.**

 **Rambling done. I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 2:

"Where would we go? What did that to the librarian? Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." I braced my hands on my knees and bent over. Holly shot the library door another anxious look before tugging on my elbow, silently urging me to follow her.

"I don't know what happened to the librarian. With any luck, neither of us will ever learn. Now will you please come with me?"

"To where? We're seriously two eleven-year-old kids who just discovered a dead body." I gripped her shoulders, slightly hysterical. "THIS IS HOW HORROR MOVIES START, HOLLY!" She calmly grabbed my hands and pried them off her shoulders before tugging me back to the dormitory.

"Pack your stuff. I know a place."

"Where?" If I was going to go with this strange girl, who was not panicking over a dead body, by the way, I sure as Hades wanted to know where we were going.

"Long Island Sound, New York."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get there? In case you've forgotten, we're both eleven. That means neither of us can drive. And unless you're a millionaire, which I highly doubt, no taxi will be cheap enough."

"I..." She paused and ran a hand down her face, looking older and more tired than she had a few moments ago. "I know a way. It's creepy as all get-out, and might give us both a couple nightmares, but at least we won't end up dead."

"Yes, because that's ever so reassuring." I drawled sarcastically, even as I dashed off to pack my bag.

* * *

Ten minutes and one packed suitcase later, Holly and I stood on the side of the road a little ways away from the orphanage. She began rummaging in one of her pockets while I kept shooting anxious glances at the orphanage.

"I've made a lot of friends there over the years. Granted, we weren't exactly peas in a pod, but I imagine it's still a little disconcerting to wake up one day and find a girl you've known her whole life has just up and vanished. Not to mention I'm going to have so many late fees for these library books I bought."

"Found it!" Holly pulled a shiny gold coin out of her pocket while I turned to her, flabbergasted.

"Oh, sure! Just ignore my heart-rending, emotional speech about how I'm leaving everything I've ever known behind, why don't you?" She continued to ignore me, (I still get agitated thinking about it.) instead opting to throw the gold coin into the middle of the road. I proceeded to try and yell at her for wasting money, but paused when she lifted both face and arms to the sky and do a chant in a language I could kind of understand. The same way you understand the world isn't spinning after you've just been sick to your stomach.

We both waited, Holly with her hands still held up in the air, and myself staring at the gold coin glinting in the afternoon light in the middle of an asphalt road.

"...Maybe it didn't work?" She muttered quietly to herself and went to scoop the coin up. Her hand was inches away when a slip of paper materialized on the coin suddenly. Holly picked it up and perused it quickly, a frown growing more prominent the further she read. "The Hades you mean 'Not accepting customers at this time'?" Holly's words were almost venomous as she balled the paper up and angrily jammed it into a back pocket. "Well..." She turned to me with the fakest grin I have ever seen plastered on her face. "Looks like we're going to steal a car."

* * *

"Do you have no morals?!" I yelled angrily, stalking behind Holly as she paced the lines of cars at an extremely convenient nearby dealership.

"Survival outweighs morals." She responded calmly, waiting until a dealer had walked past us to speak. "I applaud your morals, but frankly our survival takes precedent over petty things like 'wrong' and 'right'. Humanity has always been like that, Sarah. You lot just fail to look at the history books closely enough."

"The way you talk makes me think you aren't human."

"Ooh, look, a Hummer! If only they weren't able to run over plants so easily...Maybe a smart car?" She mused, in what was definitely not a subject change. Nope. Not at all.

"If you're going to steal a smart car, at least make sure it's fully charged." I sighed, fully resigned to my fate at the hands of this red-headed maniac. She turned suddenly with a gleam in her forest green eyes and proceeded to death-grip each of my shoulders and lean in close to my face.

"ROAD TRIP!" Holly practically screamed before dashing to the nearest smart car, yanking the door open, and proceeding to hotwire it. Once again, I sighed and ran to get into the passenger seat before she drove off and left me behind.

"If I get car sick, it's your fault."

* * *

 **Done! And just in time! Not that there was a deadline or anything...**

 **2 reviews the same day I posted the first chapter?! Holy moly! Thank you guys so much.**

 **To FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Ah, you liked it, I'm so happy. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, following, all of that! Hopefully you liked this one too!**

 **To Angel Valdez: I tried to make this chapter longer. How'd I do? Anyway, I popped over to your story and read some of it. Great work! I loved it.**

 **Anyway, please don't forget to do the three R's: Read, Review, and Repeat with the next chapter!**

 **Signing off, as always,**

 **EOM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's Chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 3:

"I thought you were joking when you said you got car sick." Holly said after the third time she pulled over to let me puke on the side of the road.

"I was." I hissed, standing back up and wiping my mouth. "Probably delayed shock from seeing a dead body combined with your absolutely terrible driving."

"My driving isn't that bad." She handed me a bottle of water and helped me lay down in the backseat of the car before returning to the driver's seat.

"You missed that last telephone pole by maybe ten feet."

"Well, I'm sorry if nature spirits weren't born with the knowledge of how to drive a car."

"Nature what now?" I sat up sharply and smacked my head on the roof of the car. Clutching my head, I fell back down and moaned in pain. "Shouldn't have done that..."

"Yeah, nature spirits. I might as well tell you since I already spoiled it. Greek Gods are real."

"I already knew that. I just didn't know you were a nature spirit. Geez, you could've told me sooner."

"Wait..." Holly pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked before turning in her seat to look at me. "How do you know the Greek Gods are real? The Mist usually prevents that until someone tips you off."

"We went to Ute Lake one time and I saw some water nymphs. I think they're called naiads?" She nodded and I continued talking. "Naturally I thought I was going insane and started panicking but the Naiads were kind enough to give me the whole 'Greek mythology is real' speech. Sorry to disappoint you, but someone else beat you to the punch."

"I'm not disappointed! What makes you think I even care?!" She yelled at me even as she pulled the car back onto the road. We were somewhere in Pennsylvania, probably near to Philadelphia and about two hours away from final destination.

"The fact that you're yelling and being an aggressive driver. Though..." I clutched the door handle tightly as Holly swerved around a Hummer and blared her horn at it as we passed. "That last one might not have anything to do with the current situation...Seems to me you're always an aggressive driver."

"I wouldn't know." She seemed to have calmed down, only going ten miles per hour over the speed limit instead of twenty. "First time driving and everything."

"Thank the gods we're not dead, then. Even with your cruddy driving, you're still something of a prodigy, huh?"

"Go to sleep. You're annoying." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"And if I don't want to?"

"That's soil you've got on your shirt. Being a nature spirit, I can make anything grow as long as I have soil. What you're about to see is a special plant I bred on my own. I call it the Sleep Daisy. You'll know why in a minute." She snapped her fingers and large white daisies bloomed from my shirt and practically spat their pollen onto me. I sneezed even as the world grew fuzzy and my head hit the car seat.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was due to the fact the car had stopped moving and the horn was blaring again.

"Agh!" I bolted up and clamped my hands over my ears. "Holly, quit that!" She turned in her seat to smirk at me before slowly and deliberately lifting her hand off the wheel.

"Sorry, Sleeping Beauty. I still need to learn to work on how long the pollen hangs around in someone's system. Frankly, if I hadn't forcefully woken you up, I fear you would've slept for a week."

"I certainly feel like it." My eyelids felt like they weighed ten tons, and the muggy heat wasn't helping anything. "Why's it so hot?"

"Look outside." Holly opened the door before climbing out and slamming it. I did as she requested and couldn't stop the tiny gasp that escaped.

We were parked at the foot of what looked like either a murder scene or a hill from one of my nightmares. The remains of what looked like two bronze bulls lay scattered across the grass and children ranging from younger than me to college age were slowly congregating, looking for all the world like moving rubble. At the top of the hill stood a lone pine tree whose needles were a sickly combination of yellow and brown. The children were melting across the hill, inching along like a pile of molasses sliding across the bottom of a cold frying pan. Holly didn't seem very worried about the children, instead gazing worriedly at the tree.

"Buddy of yours?" I asked, armed with the knowledge that nymphs had their homes in the form of trees. Not even their homes, their very life force.

"That tree forms the magical boundary that protects Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what now?" She sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"That's right, you were unconscious for the last leg of the journey. Camp Half-Blood is where children of the gods come to stay safe. Children like you. Now can we talk about this later? Chiron is probably going to call a meeting." And with that, she dashed off, leaving me alone next to the taxi, worried and very confused.

"But who the heck is Chiron?!"

* * *

 **Ah, you poor uninformed soul, Sarah Jones. Anyways... Third chapter down! Time for me to respond to reviews.**

 **To vcrx: I can't breathe! Your review made me laugh out loud and scare my dog. And your waiting is over! Yay! Also, I was waiting to see who would guess Holly was trying to summon the Grey Sisters.**

 **To FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: You're back! Hi! Your review was very nice, I appreciate it. Hope you keep loving this story.**

 **Rambling over. Just figured I should let you guys know this takes place at the same time as Sea of Monsters, and that explains why Grey Sisters were out of use.**

 **Signing off, as always,**

 **EOM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! EOM here with the fourth chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 4:

A crowd of maybe two hundred kids, counting myself and Holly, stood before the porch of a large, sky-blue farmhouse. On the porch itself sat three men: A kindly old man in a wheelchair, an apathetic alcoholic, and a guy who was, for some reason, chasing a doughnut across a paper plate with his hand.

"If everyone would kindly listen, please!" The man in the wheelchair raised his hands and any chattering quickly died down. "I have an important announcement to make. Thalia's Tree...Has been poisoned." The chattering quickly turned into a roaring as the kids clamored with questions and other comments. Wheelchair Guy cleared his throat again. "As of yet, we have been unable to identify the poison. But Mr D has managed to choose a suspect. Myself." The roaring turned to outrage as the apathetic guy propped his head on his hand and glared at us all. His eyes rested on me for a moment before his glare continued on its merry way. "Since we cannot find a cure without finding a poison, I will use my time in suspension from camp to ask my brethren to help us." He nodded to himself before bracing his arms on the armrests of his chair and pushing up. Slowly, he rose and what looked like legs became the body of a white stallion, with Wheelchair Guy's torso where the head would normally be.

"That's Chiron." Holly whispered in my ear and I nodded, awestruck.

* * *

"Well," Mr D stood and rolled his eyes as Guy #3 also stood, maneuvering his paper plate to try and catch his fleeing doughnut. (Not to mention his dignity.) "Now that Chiron's dramatic little monologue is over, we shall all return to our various camp activities. And, unfortunately, I'l see you little snot-nosed brats at dinner." The crowd proceeded to melt away. Holly and I were also about to leave when Mr D's voice rang out once again. "Harvey! Come here! And bring your little friend with you."

"Who is he talking to?" Holly sighed and scrubbed a hand down her face.

"Us. Come on, we don't want to make Mr D mad." We walked up to the porch where Mr D and Dude Numero Tres sat, considering Chiron had walked (Or was it trotted?) back into the house. "Yes, My Lord?" She curtsied and I wondered if I had to do the same.

"What's your name, brat?" He asked me and I crossed my arms defensively, feeling like this guy was more interested in me than he normally would be.

"Sarah Jones, sir."

"I like that 'sir' stuff." Guy #3 appeared behind Holly and I suddenly and I had to hammer down the urge to dropkick him. "Keep that up and you're the first snot-nosed kid here I might actually like."

"The 'sir' was for Mr. D." Guy #3 frowns.

"Fine, then." He turned and I could practically hear his pout. "I guess I'm just to be ignored forever, then?"

"That's currently my plan, yes." I snapped at him and listened to the sounds of Holly struggling to muffle her giggles.

Ïf you two children are done, we have important matters to attend to." Mr. D glared at both of us and Guy #3 sat back down mutely while I went to stand next to Holly. "There are currently a group of demigods setting out on a quest to find the Golden Fleece. It has been assigned to a daughter of Ares named Clarisse. But there is another prophecy." He snapped his fingers and a satyr (I recognized the goat legs from my Naiad teachers.) ran up, placing a roll of parchment in Mr. D's hand before hurrying off again. Mr. D cleared his throat and unrolled the parchment before reading:

 _"To defeat the terrible bearer of dreams,_

 _And understand those who are not as they seem,_

 _You cannot sleep for two days and nights,_

 _Unless you wish to bring about your plight."_

Mr. D rolled the parchment up and tossed it over his shoulder, where it dissolved into a bunch of grapevine leaves. "Well?"

"So...That didn't give us any directions to where the guy is. And bearer of dreams? Little creepy." I held my thumb and forefinger close together to show how creepy I thought it was, which was actually a fair amount, considering prophecies probably aren't supposed top be creepy at all. Mr. D looked unimpressed and leaned his head on his hand.

"You two get out of my sight. I'll let you sleep tonight before sending you on your merry way tomorrow." He waved his hand and Holly curtsied again, which I took as my cue to leave.

"So..." I eyed the group of cabins with my hands laced behind my head before my gaze shifted to the forest, which seemed more welcoming, if we're being honest here. "Wanna pitch a pup tent and sleep in the forest?" Holly sighed, sounding relieved.

"You are officially my new favorite person."

"Well, I am pretty awesome." We both laughed, while I silently wondered what this 'quest' would bring.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! I am sorry that this took so long, but homework interfered with my writing time and I was just tired. Plus, the prophecy writing bit was hard. I don't see how Rick Riordan does it.**

 **Anyway! Please, remember to do the three R's: Read this chapter, Review this chapter, and Repeat the process with the next one!**

 **Signing off, as always,**

 **EOM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everybody! Yes, I am still alive. Or I'm pretty sure I am... Let's not think about that, hahaha... Anyway, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this story. I haven't had a lot of free time, but I'm back now, so that's what counts, I hope.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 5:

The chirping of birds wakes me up, but when I open my eyes, I don't see the top of the pup tent. Clear skies, blue with few clouds, roll until they sink below the perimeter of grassy green hills in every direction. I get to my feet and quickly turn in a circle, chest clenching in panic and confusion.

'Calm down. You're destroying a lovely day.' A voice hums sleepily. But it doesn't do this out loud. Instead it seems to originate from inside my head. I look up at the sky and do a simple hand gesture that still manages to convey my annoyance. 'Now, that's a little rude, don't you think? But if you're going to do things like that...' The voice pauses and I hear something that reminds me of mud squelching under a pair of boots after a rainy day. Slowly, I turn in a circle, looking for the source of the noise and finding it in a pile of mud that's... Hang on, is it growing taller? 'At least do it to my face.' By the time the pile of mud halts in its strange growing, it has taken the rough shape of a woman kneeling with her head bowed.

"Cool trick!" I yell, turning once again, like someone who's had a prank played on them and is looking for the culprit to either laugh with them or smack them around a little.

'If you could mind the volume.' The voice doesn't reverberate as much as it did previously, which makes me realize it's not in my head. I turn back to the mud statue of the woman, but it takes a moment for me to realize the head has lifted, but the eyes remain closed.

"Who are you?"

'Ah.' The voice chuckles, making my head buzz dizzily. 'You claim to know some Greek mythology, but when put to the test, your knowledge fails you.' At this, the woman/sculpture's eyes open halfway, revealing swirling green vortexes/ The green reminds me of a summer's day and I can almost smell fresh grass. 'I am the All-Mother. I am your mother, and I am your friend's mother. I am the mother of all. That is why my name is so fitting, I suppose.'

"That... Answers nothing." The woman's eyes shut again, causing the scent of grass to fade from my mind.

'I do not bow to you, nor answer your questions. I come only to warn you. The one you face is the master of dreams. He will do all in his power to influence you. For this, I give you something to help.' A cracking sound originates from between my feet and I look down to see a single rose without thorns blooming in fast motion between them. 'Take this. When he uses his powers and you fear you will sleep, toss my gift upon the ground. I will protect you.'

"Why do you care about me so much?" I wait for a response, but realize I'm not gong to get one as the woman/sculpture begins to melt until it once again resembles a pile of mud. I go to take a step closer and investigate, but the sky turns gray suddenly and the wind picks up as a pale man in a hooded cloak appears at the other end of the field and walks toward me. The gray of the sky deepens as I get closer, and I screw my eyes shut, waiting for him to reach me.

* * *

"Sarah, wake up!" When my eyes snap open again, I'm staring at the top of the pup tent, blurred because Holly is roughly shaking my shoulder. I sit up with a gasp and push her hand off, wiping the sweaty hair clinging to my forehead off. "Are you okay? You were twitching and muttering in your sleep." Something rustles on top of my beanbag, so instead of answering Holly's question, I look down to see a rose lying on top of it. Because I'm a good friend that gets easily distracted like that.

Anyway, enough about my cruddy friend qualities. I lift the rose off the sleeping bag and hold it up to inspect it in the bright sunlight filtering in through the unzipped entry to the pup tent.

"What's that?" Holly questions, examining the rose with a muffled air of curiosity.

"I had... Weird dreams." I answer slowly. "I dreamed I talked with a lady made of dirt. She told me that the guy we're fighting is pretty hardcore so she gave us an If-Everything-Goes-To-Tartarus plan." Holly nods wisely before climbing out of the tent and beginning to pack our stuff up.

"Yes, because it's wise to depend on a rose given to us by a lady made of mud. Let's go." She crawls out of the tent and waits for me to follow before collapsing the tent, stuffing it in a bag and walking off. I linger a little longer and face the site where I had the dream.

"Thank you, All-Mother." I mutter and, feeling ridiculous, bow low before straightening and hurrying after Holly, who acts as if I didn't just bow to a patch of dirt.

* * *

 **Alright, another chapter! Unfortunately, there aren't any reviews to respond to, so I guess I'll just do the outro.**

 **Don't forget to do the three R's: Read this chapter, review, and repeat with the next chapter!**

 **Signing off, as always,**

 **EOM**


End file.
